


life is a show

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Communication, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Somewhat, This is all porn, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak is a camboy and his boyfriend, Even gets him off on camera





	life is a show

Isak had been doing cam work ever since he was on his own. It has been about three years and he has gained a dedicated following and makes good money.  He really loves what he does, though he was worried when he first met Even.  That he or any guy just wouldn't get it. 

At first, Even was confused,  kind of bothered that his boyfriend was showing himself bare to the world but Even learned to understand the circumstances that made Isak start and has been understanding of it. Has even been in the room while Isaks been on cam.

It's been almost a year of them being together, and Isak told his audience about his boyfriend about three months in. His audience,  who's he gained a close relationship with over the years, have been eager to see Even on camera, particularly to see Even fuck Isak. But Even told Isak he wasn't comfortable being on camera, which Isak respected so sometimes Isak did it alone or Even watched from the sidelines. 

 Isak was currently on cam, body freshly shaven, legs tucked under his bum as he lightly strokes himself on camera, reading the comments about how good he looks and things the viewers want him to do. As he's answering a question, his door opens and he smiles seeing Even. 

"Hey" He kneels up so his face is out of camera and gives Even a kiss. Even flops down in the single person couch as Isak focuses back on the camera, "My boyfriend is here" He informs 

_Will he come on?_

_Will he finally fuck you on camera?_

_I'm new here, is his boyfriend hot?_

_We haven't seen him yet! It's been months. They're teasing us_

_"_ Are you guys not satisfied with just me?" Isak pouts 

_We are. Show us your ass so we can remember what a treat you are._

The message makes Isak cringe but it was accompanied with 50 bucks so he adjust himself so his feet are flat on the bed his legs open as he gets himself off. He's allowing himself to feel the pleasure as his head falls back and he swipes his thumb over the head of his dick. 

He's taken out of the moment when he feels arms wrap around his tummy. He jumps slightly feeling Even and turns the camera laptop so they are out of frame, "They can see you"

"I know" Even says kissing his neck, and turning the camera back to face them and within seconds, the chat is mayhem with people realising Even is there.

_Holy shit, it's happening!!!!_

_They're gonna fuck, I'm glad I didn't miss today._

_He's so hot!!!_

Tips are coming in exponentially fast, Isak isn't complaining.

_Why did he choose to show his face now? We missed out on so much good content._

"Babe, they want to know why you choose now to show yourself?" 

Even picks his face up from Isaks neck and shrugs, "We've been in a relationship long enough and I feel comfortable with it more now. Also, wasn't really keen on seeing the dirty things you guys say to my boyfriend but I know he's hot and I'm the only one who can touch him so it's okay"

Isak smiles and kisses Evens lips and looks back at the chat, reading the comments. A lot saying they can tell that Even absolutely wrecks Isak.

Isak turns to Even and softly asks, "Did you want to do something for them or no?"

Even pulls Isak in between his legs and kisses the back of his neck, "Gonna finger you. Going to show everyone how I ruin you with just my fingers, okay?"

Isak feels himself sinking into an abyss as Even whispers in his ear. He feels drunk and out of it, he whines and nods as he lies back against Evens chest.

Even finally speaks to the camera "So I'm going to finger, Isak. His fingers aren't long enough to make him completely weak. Does anyone want to see that? Me fucking him with just my fingers?"

The comments are eager, people clearly have been waiting a while for something with Isak and his boyfriend and Isak thinks his audience is at weak as he's currently feeling. Even tells the audience to give them a second, turns the computer away from them and turns off the mic and brings Isak back to him.

"You want me to touch you, baby? Are you okay with that?"

"Yes" Isak says eagerly climbing into Evens lap and kisses him  "Want to feel you inside me."

"Look at me and tell me, Isak" Even knows Isak can almost get drunk in horniness and not be conscious about a lot so he has to check in, make sure his baby isn't in another universe. 

"Yes, Even. I promise, okay?" He says looking in his eyes. Even okays it and kisses him. Isak kisses down Evens neck and the older man allows that time to turn the camera back to them and turn the mic back on. The camera is currently facing the back of Isaks naked body on top of Even. Isak sucks on Evens neck as Even runs his large hands up and down Isaks body and down to his ass, squeezing his cheeks. Even knows they don't have much time, Isak usually stays on for 90 minutes and he doesnt knows how long he was on before he came so Even needs to get to it. He tells Isak to turn around and face the cam and the boy sits in between his boyfriend's long legs after Even has to separate him from the hickeys he's making on his neck.

Even caresses Isaks thighs as Isak strokes his own dick and they watch the chat.

_Are you gonna fuck him?_

"No, I'm not taking clothes off. Just getting Isak off today. _"_

_"You haven't even done anything and  your boy already looks well fucked._

Even laughs and looks down at Isak who's eyes are low as he touches himself, "Do you see that baby?"

 _"_ Hmm?" He ask looking up at him with a blurry gaze and looks back down reading the chat. Isak chuckles and sticks his tongue out. 

Even eventually swats Isaks hand away and tells Isak to lean back so his head is resting on Evens stomach, almost falling into his lap. He pulls Isaks legs up so the viewers can have a perfect view of his boyfriend's pink hole.

"God, how lucky am I?" Even ask pressing his finger against his hole teasingly before reaching and grabbing lube. He lubes up his hand and throws the bottle down and brings his middle finger to circle Isaks rim. Even looks at the chat as he does, people loving Even taking over. Even teases Isak for a while before he pushes his middle finger inside and Isak let's out a soft whine. 

"Look at how his hole takes my finger, he's made for this" 

Even looks up at the chat, people requesting  _More_.

Even slips in another and starts rotating his fingers, stretching his boy. His hole is wet and eager for more. Even pushes his two finger deeper causing Isaks hips to buck and Even already knows he's hitting his spot. He tells the audience how he found Isaks sweet spot. He starts rhythmically thrusting his fingers inside of Isak who's writhing in his lap. When he starts pounding against his spot, Isak buries his face into Evens shirt, pulling at it roughly from the overwhelming sensation . "Fuckkkk!! I'm gonna come"

Even swiftly pulls his fingers out and Isak whines, opens his eyes looking up at Even who's too busy entertaining the audience. He has Isaks cheeks spread apart showing him off.

Even hears Isak softly saying his name and looks down at his baby, "You okay?"

"Wanna come" He murmurs

"Not yet" Even sits Isak up so he can look at the comments, "They're loving it"

Isak has gotten hundreds of NOK in the past couple minutes. Comments requesting Even come on more often, loving Isaks noises and people wanting him to touch Isak again. 

"Isak, what's your favorite thing about sex with your boyfriend?" Isak reads off and looks up at Even and back at the camera, "I don't know, I guess I like everything. We're good at communicating what we want so that makes everything better. I think you guys can tell I like to be controlled and Even likes to control so thats always fun"

Even interrupts Isaks reading by kissing his neck, "Let me touch you again. Want you on your stomach" Isak agrees and lies down flat on the bed and arches his back, ass up on display for Even and the world to see.

Even moves down the bed and sits facing Isak .  Even slips a pillow under Isak waist so it's less effort for him to keep his ass up. Even holds one of Isaks cheek open, and rubs the rim again and pushes two fingers in.

"Did you guys see that?" Even ask. "He wants it so bad" Even thrust both fingers fully in, Isak clenching around Evens fingers,  letting out a deep moan, begging for more.

Even curls his fingers and starts penetrating Isaks hole with his fingers. 

"Oh fuck" Isak screams as he grips onto the pillow he's lying on. Evens fingers are wet and warm inside of Isak and once he finds his spot again, he flicks it relentlessly for a solid 10 seconds and Isak is distraught, moaning into the pillow and grinding his hips back into Evens fingers. Even slows down ever so slightly and Isak lets out a cry, "Dont stop, Even. Please, don't stop" 

So Even doesn't. He pounds his fingers in his boyfriend ass, watching how his body jerks and he moans with each thrust. His own erection is begging to be touched but right now, he's only focused on Isak .  Isak starts grinding into the pillow and his moans start picking up and Even slides his fingers right out. Isak cries as he falls flat onto the bed. Even sits up and crosses his legs and tells Isak to get up. He lazily moves so he's sitting beside Even. His lips are red, his face flushed pink and god, he looks so fucking hot. Even leans in and kisses the life out of him, or what's left. 

Even lies Isak down across his lap, face down. "Thanks guys for the donations, I'm sure Isak appreciates it."

"Even, shut up already. I need to come" Isak says frustrated. When Isak is usually this fucked out, he can't even string words together so thats how Even knows he's over the edge because it takes so much effort for him to be coherent. 

"Are you guys ready? We're gonna make him come" He spreads Isaks cheeks, "God, he's so fucking wrecked. It's so beautiful. I'm so unbelievably lucky" 

Isak sits up in Evens lap, holding onto his jaw with one hand,  "If you don't make me have an orgasm right now, you will not fuck me ever again" He says only loud enough for them two to hear. 

"Lay back down and relax. I'm letting your audience soak this up. Who knows the next time they'll see you like this" Even slaps Isak butt and pushes his fingers inside, spreading them apart. He's three fingers deep the only thing the audience can see is Evens hands diving into Isak but cannot actually see what's going on and Even loves the illusion of it all. He's surprisingly enjoying himself more than he thought he would, getting to do things to his boyfriend, everyone knowing how blessed he is, how much Isak loves it. Even is pulled out of his mind when Isak starts squirming in his lap, feeling close. Even flicks his fingers inside Isaks hole faster in a come hither motion and watching Isak like this is such an exponential turn on. Isaks back is sweaty, hair damp as he lies his cheek on Evens lap, biting on his knuckle needing something to ground him, to keep him from losing it right now. Isaks eyes are so low, he's so desperate and eager and his ass is sore and he needs to finish but also doesnt want Evens fingers to ever leave.

When Isak starts crying out louder, Even knows his boy is going to come, he sits him up with one arm so he's back in between his legs again, facing the camera and Even wraps his wet fingers around Isaks dick and strokes him.

"Holy fuck!!!" Isak screams out, back arching so much that hes not even touching Even anymore. Isak looks down at his dick, completely shooting out so much come. Isaks body is shaking as he comes down and Even finishes stroking him.

Even lies Isak down and kisses him, "You're so amazing baby, Everyone loved watching you." He soothes, one hand gripped in his hair as he kisses Isak all over.

Isak is heavily breathing, letting out soft mewls, trying to recover from that orgasm. When he opens his eyes, Even leans in to kiss his lips,  "I love you."

"I love you too " Isak eases  himself up and feels like he needs to pass out.  The chat is filled with people talking about their own great orgasm they just had and wanting another round, "Thank you guys for tuning in, I really hoped you liked it.  Thanks for all the donations. I'll see you next week if my ass recovers" He jokes and waves goodbye, exits out the window and collapses back on the bed,  "That was one of the best orgasms you've ever given me"

Even smiles and wraps his arms around Isak, "So are you going to clean the laptop and your bed, you came everywhere"

 "You do it, I'm tired" he pouts.

Even kisses his lips, "Fine. When you wake up, I'm going to give you a massage. Make sure you're okay"

Isak smiles fondly and nods, murmuring _I_ _love you_ as he finally allows his eyes to close 


End file.
